My lovely biased
by Eunbi12
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya beerkencan dengan idolamu sendiri ? . Apkah idolamu akan menyukaimu dari jutaan ribu penggemar ? ' Aku tidak suka dengan yeoja yang pendek '- Kai . ' Aku akan mencari yeoja yang luar biasa kelak ' - Sehun . ' AKu bersumpah , tidak akan pernah menikahi penggemarku snediri , mereka terlalu menyusahkan ' - Chanyeol . / Gs /Chanbaek/kaisoo/hunhan/other couples
1. Chapter 1

'' eomma boleh nanyak nggak ? ''

'' ne chagi ''

'' Dullu kerjaan eomma sama temen-temenya apasih ?''

'' Dulu eomma itu fangirl , jadi kita sering nonton konser bareng dll ''

'' emangnya eomma ngfans sama siapa ? ''

'' ngfans sama EXo , tau ? ''

'' Loh , itukan boyband appa pas masih muda ?''

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aku bawa FF baru nih , bakal aku post setelah FF ku semuanya kelar ya . Mohon bantuannya**

 **ini terinspirasi sama sebuah akun meme yang nulis beginian dan juga murni hasil dari khayalan tingkat dewa ku semisal nikah sama trio bangsat erllelelele**

 **selamat menunggu**


	2. Chapter 2

'' Byun Baekhyun ! , bangun atau eomma akan membakar seluruh harta karunmu!''. Suara teriakan yang sellau terdengar di kediaman keluarga Byun itu sudah sangat sering terdengar . Nyonya Byun selalu menaikan suaranya satu oktaf untuk membangunkan putri tunggal di keluarga Byun tersebut

'' Anak gadis seperti dia memang harus di masukan kedalam wajib militer ! '' nyonya byun mendengus sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya

'' Dia mungkin masih lelah karna belajar semalaman sayang '' suara lembut milik tuan byun terdengar , laki-laki dengan setelah jas resmi yang telah rapi itu menatap lembut sang istri

'' Belajar apanya ! aku melihatnya di cctv menyelinap masuk ! '' semprot nyonya byun

'' dia ke club ? ''

Nyonya byun kembali mendengus , kepalanya terasa berdenyut mengingat bagaimana nekatnya sang putri yang menaiki pagar pembatas dan mengendap-endap untuk bias aman dari para penjaga

'' Aku tidak tahu idol konyol macam apa yang ia puji puji ! ''

Byun Hanggeng , laki-laki yang sedang mengunyah makannya itu hanya bias tersenyum mendengar istrinya Byun Heechul mengoceh . Pagi hari tanpa tingkah laku lucu dari istri dan anaknya sepertinya kurang lengkap

'' eomma ! siapkan bekalku ! aku sudah telat ! '' teriakan yang hamper mirip dengan Heechul terdengar dari lantai atas . Berselang kemudian suara langkah kaki terburu mulai masuk kedalam pendengaran Hanggeng ,

'' Eomma bekalku ! '' ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak

'' anak malas , sudah pulang tengah malam …''

'' aahh eomma , aku bias jelaskan annti , aku harus benar-benar berangkat sekarang ! ''

Heechul melemparkan sebuah kotak makanan

'' Pergi dan jangan kembali lagi ! '' Heechul menjawab ketus

Baekhyun terssenyum lalu mencium pipi sang ayah cepat

'' aku mencintau eomma ! '' Baekhyun berteriak sambil berlari keluar rumah

.

.

.

Suara teriakan yang menggema itu membuat ke 3 laki-laki dengan tinggi dan badang yang sempurna itu menyungingkan senyumnya sambil melambai kecil kea rah segerombolan gadis gadis yang meneriaki nama mereka .

'' Chanyeol oppa , kami mencintaimu ! '' sallah seorang gadis kembali berteriak

'' Sehun oppa ! ''

'' Astaga , Kai oppa membuat jantungku berdetak dnegan cepat ! '' Salah satu dari mereka menimpali

Ketiga laki-laki itu masuk kedalam sebuah van hitam yang di sediakan manager .

'' Aku lelah '' yang paling TInggi dari mereka mengangkat sebelah kakinya angkuh , Chanyeol sang leader , dengan tubuh tinggi dan juga kuping lebar yang membuat para penggemarnya merasa seperti akan pingsan ketika Chanyeol tersnyum memperlihatkan sebelah lesing pipinya .

'' Nunna , apa kami harus benar-benar tampil di acara itu ? '' Laki-laki dengan kulit seputih susu itu bertanya kepada sang manager cantik .

'' Ya , kalian harus .. Lagi pula itu terlihat menarik bukan ? '' . Minseok tersnyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kecil miliknya dengan polos .

'' Tapi itu terlalu panas '' Sehun menjawab lesu .

'' Aku suka berkerja di pantai . akan banyak wanita-wanita berbikini . '' Kai menyahuti dengan smirk miliknya .

'' Ck . Kau berharap bertemu gadis berbikini ? . maka kau hanya bisa melihat para fans-mu yang berteriak menyebalkan dengan bando bodoh di atas kepalanya ''. Chanyeol berkomentar kasar .

'' Kita juga memiliki fans yang cantik-cantik Hyung . Sesekali coba perhatikan wajah mereka . '' Kai membela diri .

'' Benarkah ? , haruskah aku meperhatikan mereka ? . Kau yakin jiak mereka tidak akan berteriak dan bersikap agresif ? ''.

Kai tak menjawab pertanya dari sang leader . Jika ia melakukannya maka jawabannya tak akan pernah ditemukan .

'' Kalian , berhenti membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting . Taka da para fans yang berteriak dna juga para wanita berbikini . Kalian hanya berfoto di pinggir kolam di dekat pantai dan selesai . '' Minseok berusaha menengahi

'' Benarkah ? , Tidak ada para fans yang berisik ? '' . Chanyeol bertanya

'' tidak ada '' Minseok meyakinkan

Chanyeol tersnyum sennag sambil menutup kedua matanya . Sehari berkerja tanpa teriakan berisik dari fansnya sepertinnya tidak buruk .

.

.

.

'' Kau mendapatkannya ? '' Seorang gadis dengan sepasang seragam musim panas SHS itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke pada temannya yang sedang memeriksa kameranya .

'' Aku mmmmm…. '' gadis di sebelahnya masih focus dengan kameranya dan berusaha untuk mencari apa yang harus dicari . '' Aku mendapatkannya Baek ! ''. Gadis itu berujar setengah berteriak

'' Oh , jinja ? , coba aku lihat ? '' baekhyun mengambil kamera temannya dan menatap hasilnya

'' Ah , di tampan sekali '' Lanjutnya menatap layar kamera .

'' Tao , Kirimkan itu kepadaku nanti '' Baekhyun kembali berujar dengan semangat sambil kembali memeriksa kameranya sendiri .

'' Aku beruntung mmendapatkan gambar mereka hari ini . Kita harus berterimakasih kepada Luhan , dia telah memberikan jadwal mereka kepada kita ''. Tao membuka suara setelah meletakan kameranya di sebelahnya .

Baekhyun mengangguka tanda setuju .

'' Baekhyun , Tao ! ''

Kedua gadis yang sedang asyik dnegan hasil jepretannya itu memandang seorang gadis di ujung koridor kelas .

'' Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?! . Seharusnya kalian membersihkan kamar mandi karna kecerobohan kalian ! '' . Gadis dengan rambut gelombang yang di gerai indah itu berjalan mendekat kepada dua temannya yang sama sekali tak berniat memperhatikannya .

'' Ya ! . tau begini aku menyesal telah memberitahu jadwal mereka kepada kalian . Hanya kara mengambil gambar mereka sarapan , kalian malah membolos pelajaran pertama dan memanjat pohon untuk masuk kedalam sekolah ?. kalian luar biasa .'' Luhan mencibir .

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil sambil menepuk pundak Luhan .

'' Lu , jarang-jarang kami bisa melihatnnya sarapan tadi pagi . Kau tahu jika Chanyeolli-ku itu tak pernah terlihat di pagii hari .'' Ucap Baekhyun santai

'' Lalu , kau fikir mereka selalu hidup malam hari ?, kau fikir mereka vampire ? '' , Luhan mendengus

'' Jika mereka Vampir , maka aku akan bersedia memberikan darahku kepada mereka . AAh , gigit aku Yeolli hahaha '' Baekhyun menjawab smabil mem[erlihakan lehernya dan bertingkah seolah akan digigit oleh Vampir .

'' Kau menjijikan Baek .''

'' Sudahlah Lu , biarkan ia dengan dunianya sendiri . '' Tao menengahi .

'' Kau juga sama Tao . Sekarang surat apa yang harus aku titipkan kepada unni-ku ? ''. Luhan paham jika Baekhyun menatapnya smabil memegang sebuah amplop dan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang .

'' Tentu saja , berikan ini kepada Chanyeolli-ku '' Baekhyun menyerahkan kadonya kepada Luhan .

'' Lalu kau Tao ? '' . Luhan memandang kea rah Tao .

'' Aku libur minggu ini . Kris oppa pulang ke korea dan aku tak ingin berbakti kepada tunanganku .'' Tao tersenyum manis .

'' Kris oppa pulang dari kanada ? mengapa aku tak di kabari ?! '' Baekhyun mendengus kesal

'' Ia tak mengatakan kepadamu ? '' Tao kembali bertanya

'' Kakak macam apa itu . benar-benar mengesalkan '' Baekhyun kembali mengimel dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao .

'' Kris oppa bahakan malu untuk mmengakuimu sebagai seorang adik Baek '' Luhan mencibir .

'' Tutup mulutmu rusa '' Baekhyun mendecih kesal .

'' aku masih ingat kejadiaan dimana Kris harus menutup wajahnya ketika akan makan malam denganmu dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan manager EXO yang ternyata adalah kakak kandungku snediri '' . Luhan tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil . Ia masih ingat bagaimana hebohnya Baekhyun memaksa MInseok –kakaknya- untuk memberikan surat cintanya kepada Chanyeol, salah satu anggota EXO dan bagaimana malunya Kris ketia semua orang mulai menatap mereka berdua .

'' AKu tidak akan pernah lupa . Kau adalah sahabat yang kejam . Tidak pernah bercerita ''. Baekhyun menjawab kesal

'' AKu setuju tentang itu ''. Tao menimpali

'' Aku tidak tahu apa-apa , eonniku hanya mengatakan bahwa ia di terima berkerja di salah satu perusahaan artis . Kalian tahu bukan jika aku tak mememntikan hal hal semacam itu ''. Luhan kembali mendesah . '' Dan lagi , kurasa kalian cocok menjadi ipar … sama sama menyebalkan dan sedikit sakit jiwa ''. Luhan mendengus lalu meninggalakan mreka berdua , mengabaikan jeritan dan umppatan dari kedua sahabatnya .

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **segini dulu ya . Doain eunbi , hari selasa mau tes sbmptn ... Fighting**


End file.
